Spring Chameleon
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! It's a lovely spring day and Rapunzel, Pascal, the Queen, and Maximus go on a picnic on Pascal's birthday. God bless you!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tangled. Guess whose birthday it is? IT'S PASCAL'S. DANCE, EVERYONE. **

"Mama, hurry!" Rapunzel called excitedly. She was leading Max's reins and had a giant skip in her step. The Queen was walking behind them in a new spring skirt and shirt, and currently breaking in a pair of walking shoes. She held onto Maximus's saddle best she could. She insisted that she wouldn't ride so that there would be more room to put things on Max's back for the picnic. Pascal was sitting on top of Maximus's head, smiling and giggling excitedly.

Why were the queen and princess of Corona along with one of the most trusted guards and the princess's frog (sorry, _chameleon)_, going on a picnic, you ask? It was the princess's chameleon's birthday, of course. Pascal was turning four-years-old.

King William and Eugene had gone abroad for a few weeks, so it was only the four of them who snuck out of the castle under the scrutinizing eyes of the court and headed out toward the meadow that had a lovely view of the kingdom. It would be a lovely place for an impromptu lunch. Spring had come to Corona recently, releasing the power for the plants and flowers to pop out of their winter homes and beautify the land. The trees were starting to grow in leaves, making the forest brighter and cleaner.

The air itself was one of the main reasons Rapunzel was so hyper. The air was crisp and clean, and after being stuck inside a lot after Christmas with a cold and ruling duties, it was nice to be outside.

She was wearing a new purple dress and had decorated Maximus with a new pink-flowered-saddle that she had made herself. Pascal had nearly laughed himself hoarse until she put a new birthday shirt on him. It was a crisp white shirt with small red stripes that went vertical. She topped him with a sun hat with a red ribbon and a darling little cane. Queen Catherine and her had awwed while Maximus had loudly laughed. Pascal sighed, shook a clenched paw at Maximus and accepted it as the first of his birthday presents.

He brightened considerably as they mounted the rest of the road and took a turn onto a bright green pasture. Forest surrounded it on three sides, the four side not shielded. The fourth was the front that gave one a view of the entire kingdom of Corona. Queen Catherine and Rapunzel both sighed happily and smiled. The Queen started to take down things from Maximus's saddle and Rapunzel helped Pascal down. "Here's where we're having your birthday picnic, Pascal!" she squealed.

He chirped happily and mother and daughter started to set up the picnic. They laid out a white and gold picnic blanket out on the grass, Pascal squealing as he ran under it when they flung it up and down to make it smooth. Maximus, freed from his frivolous garb, was snacking from the bag of oats and carrots that Rapunzel had provided for him.

The other three sat on the pretty tablecloth and the picnic was laid out. Ice cold tea was poured from a tall pitcher into white and gold tea cups. Pascal had his own tiny gold mug that he had gotten specially made for him for his birthday. Heaped on a platter was tomato sandwiches and turkey sandwiches and egg and cucumber sandwiches. There was tiny adorable bowls filled with strawberries and raspberries and topped with fluffy cream. There was heaps of fluffy rolls and soft, sweet berry butter. They dove in, Rapunzel and Catherine laughing and talking as they ate. Pascal wasn't being bothered with being social with the monarchs.

It was his birthday. It was time to stuff himself. He ate through sandwiches, ripped off bites of roll and popped in berry after berry. He was licking off his whipped cream mustache that made Rapunzel laugh.

"Pascal," she said warningly. "Don't forget about your birthday cakes!" Pascal blanched as she drew out a platter of little cupcakes, each topped with a different colored frosting. In the center of each one was a fresh candied flower from the castle's own garden.

"There'll be a cake tonight, but I made these for your birthday," she smiled. Catherine smiled as she struck a match to light it, and Rapunzel stuck little candles into them. Maximus moved forward to watch as Rapunzel and Catherine sang, "Happy, happy birthday, Pascal buddy! May your years be long and beautiful and bright!"

Pascal smiled appreciatively as he clumsily stood up. He walked over to the platter and sucked in a deep breath before he blew as hard as he could. The little zephyr flew across the platter, making the flames tingle and dance before disappearing.

Catherine quickly took the platter so that Rapunzel could clap excitedly.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" she smiled as she stooped down to meet his eyes. He smiled and the two touched noses and moved their heads back and forth.

"Alright, here's a cupcake for each of you," Catherine smiled as she put two cupcakes on the picnic blanket. She stood up and held one out to Maximus. It wasn't everyday that he got a cupcake, and he ate it off of her palm in one gulp. Catherine laughed and patted his back.

Rapunzel giggled as she took small, ladylike chomps out of her cupcake. Pascal groaned, his stomach churning as he began to nibble on his cupcake. He was halfway done with it before he had had enough and pushed it away. Rapunzel was licking her fingers and smiled as she rubbed his back. "Feeling okay, Pascal?"

He let out a chirp and she smiled. She leaned forward and whispered, "Do you want your presents now?"

He straightened and eagerly giggled. She let out an excited squeal and reached for a prettily decorated basket. It was covered in rainbow colors.

"This, first of all, is from me. I made you a place to hang out in," Rapunzel smiled. Pascal admired the loveliness and chirped appreciatively. He admired the nice colors. Rapunzel smiled and the Queen sat down next to her. Catherine reached into the basket and took out a wrapped up package.

"This is from the King and I," she explained as she put it down near the chameleon. Pascal smiled eagerly and stood up to fully undertake the task of opening his birthday present. With his teeth and paws, he tore off the brown packaging, revealing a box of puzzle pieces. He chirped excitedly as he started to dig through them. Rapunzel had had only one puzzle the entire time she was in the tower, and he had gotten tired of it long ago.

"I take it you like it, then?" the Queen asked. Pascal looked up and nodded his thanks.

"Don't forget, Pascal, there's more presents," Rapunzel told him. He looked up from his puzzle to a small hand-crafted apron. It had a bunch of fruit embroidered on the front, and it was pulled tightly in some places.

"It's from the little red-haired girls. They were busy and so they couldn't come, but they made this for you," Rapunzel explained. Pascal nodded. It was awfully nice for his little friends to remember his birthday. He tugged it over his head and Rapunzel tied it around in the back. He spun around on request from the two royal women and they both awwed, and Maximus laughed. Pascal gave the horse the evil eyes and Rapunzel took out his final present.

"This is from Eugene and Maximus," she told him. From where she held it, it only looked like a small wicker basket. She put it down and Pascal's stomach lurched with excitement and nausea.

The basket was lined with a purple Corona flag, and was filled with grapes, blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, peaches and figs. Pascal shot Maximus a smile of thank you. The horse flicked his head, meaning, "Aw, it was nothing," and turned to occupy himself with grass.

"I think you should save these for later," Rapunzel laughed as she placed the presents back into the basket. Catherine helped Pascal out of his apron and they tidied up the cloth.

When they were done, Catherine and Rapunzel leaned back so they were supported by their hands and they looked out toward the kingdom. Pascal lay on his tummy and watched some birds with their new babies fly past them into the leaved trees. He took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. Yes, it was a good, spring day to have a birthday.

**There you go! Pascal actually means, "Easter's child," so I made his birthday in spring because Easter is in the spring. **

**I hope you liked it, and please, review! **


End file.
